Bad Habit
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: [ONESHOT] Mikan over heard some girls talking about Natsume having a bad habit. Natsume thought it was nothing while Mikan thought it was something else...


**_Author's Note:_** Woopy! Another oneshot, I seem to have this habit on making oneshots… is it bad or good? Anyway, vacation, vacation! here I come!! I'm soooo happy!!! I could just choke! just kidding... please don't mind me, I'm just simply going crazy! hope you likey, lovey, addicty and so on and so forth...

-

_**Title: Bad Habits**_

_-_

_**Status: Oneshot**_

_-_

"Hey have you heard the rumor?" A random girl asked which a certain brunette accidentally heard.

"You mean _that_ rumor?" Another said, "Yeah, I can't believe Natsume-kun would do that…" She continued.

"Huh?" Mikan murmured as she continued to listen to the two girls, she was peeking in between the books while the two girls are sitting on a chair holding books (Yep she's in a library, unbelievable?)

"Yeah, it's a bad habit for a guy like him…" Another said.

'_Bad habit?'_

"Yeah, I know Natsume-kun wouldn't do that, but he did, didn't he?"

'_Did what? A bad habit?'_ as Mikan thought about this she gasped making the two girls notice her,_ 'Oh no…'_

"Why the hell is this book called Matured Adults? Why is this book even in here, where all the teenagers can see this… this thing?!" She shouted holding a book titled, _'How to cook'_

"Whew, glad Sakura-san didn't hear us…" The girl said as they left.

'_Don't tell me he's… he could possibly be smoking or doing that to a girl? No, no, no, unbelievable, Natsume wouldn't do that…' _She thought, _'I have to see it if I want to believe it.'_

"But…how?" She asked herself.

"Aha! I know! I'll ask him questions! No! He'll be suspicious if I ask him unbelievable things… I know! Maybe peeping Tom is a good influence…eavesdropping time!"

* * *

Mikan saw Natsume sitting on the Sakura tree and saw nothing suspicious, until three boys came and told him something after their talk Natsume stood up and followed them, same goes for Mikan as she tiptoed herself… 

They went in a room where nobody was in there and Mikan opened the door slightly so that they couldn't notice her.

"Hey Natsume, the rumors are spreading…" A boy said

"I know that," He replied

"But how can we stop it?" The other asked.

"We can't, we just wait here until the rumor's stops." Natsume said

"We just can't stand here; do you want to do _it_?" Another asked.

'_Huh? Do what? –Gasp- could it be? Natsume's doing it with a guy?! He's gay?!'_ Mikan thought.

"Yeah, light it up." He said.

'_Huh? Light up what? Maybe he's smoking… he-he's smoking?! Natsume you'll ruin your body!' _She thought.

Natsume went closer, while Mikan can barely see anything, then she smelled smoke, _'He-he is smoking!'_

"So Natsume…" Mikan heard the boy's voice

"What are you going to do about _her_?"

"I don't know yet…" Natsume replied.

'_What, what, what? Her? Who her? What is he going to do about her? Who is her?' _Mikan thought.

Then somebody entered the room, "There she is…" The boy said

"So are you ready to do it?" The girl asked.

"Yes, let's do it." Natsume said, but Mikan burst opened the door.

"Natsume! Don't do it with her! You do know what will happen if you do it with her! She'll lose her virginity! And why are you smoking you know if you smoke you breath will smell bad and your teeth will be rotten and you do know what will happen to your body if you keep on doing that, smoking thingi!!" Mikan shouted.

They all looked at her in shock, there was silence, but a little while Natsume broke it, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You-you… there's a rumor that you smoke and you do something to a girl… are you doing it?" She asked.

"What? Oh… no, I'm not smoking, and I'm not doing something ridiculous like that, little girl." He replied.

"Then what's with the smell? I can smell smoke. And you even said light it up? what's that suppose to mean"

"What I meant is the oven." He said

"But about the girl…?"

"I'm your teacher in cooking class." She said

"B-but… then why are you here? And what's up with those three dorks?"

'_Dorks?'_ The three thought

"They helped me bake a cake." He said

"A cake? What for?"

"For your birthday, idiot, we were planning a surprise party, but then again, we won't have one anymore because you're already surprised…" Natsume said

"Oh… I'm such an idiot!" She said

"Well, Tsuji, better call the others that the idiot is here, we'll just eat the cake." Natsume said

"Hai." The boy said as he left.

"I'm sorry… you all planned this and I ruined it…" She said as Natsume walked closer to her

He gave him a peek on the cheek and said "You didn't ruin anything, little girl. And for that kiss, take that as a birthday gift." He said

Mikan blushed as she touched her check with her right hand she smiled, "Thanks…"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"But I heard some girls saying that what you are doing is a bad habit!" She shouted.

"It is..."

"Huh? I don't understand..."

"And why are you so worried about spreading the 'rumor' thing?"

"It's a bad habit for me... that is." Natsume said, "And I don't want to spread the rumor about me, baking."

"How come?"

"Because..."

"...?"

"I hate baking."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** So what do you think? I'm just sitting here doing nothing... and this plot just popped right out of my head... and... um... so likey or hatey? reviews are gladly appriciated, while flames are accepted!! nothing to say! -Sighs- 


End file.
